


Blackout

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Power Outage, Semi gets cold, UshiSemi, Ushijima is a human heater, Winter, late night, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: It's so cold, the Shiratorizawa student dorms lost power.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE LONGEST TIME, I've wanted to write something UshiSemi. So, here's an UshiSemi drabble.

Ushijima was asleep. That was until he heard the noise of people groaning and someone shouting outside, “Oh come on!”. The wing spiker just sat up in his bed and looked around the room. He turned toward his alarm clock and to his surprise, the clock was blinking midnight. That didn’t seem right. He swung his legs around and stood up, walking over his to desk to his phone.

 

It 1:38am read.

 

“Hm, we must have had a power outage.” Ushijima commented as he listened to the other students that lived in the same hallway as he did. He walked back to his bed and bent down, pulling out a heated blanket he had stored underneath for the freezing nights. Or nights like these were the power went out. He hoped the others were keeping themselves warm.

 

_Ping!_

 

As he waited for the blanket to warm up, he turned his attention to his phone. Picking it up, he saw he had a new message.

 

_[Received from Semi Eita]: Did your hall lose power? Reon and Hayato said their hall lost power. Our hall lost power too. No word from the others yet. Still waiting on Satori to text me back._

 

_[Received from Ushijima Wakatoshi]: Yes, it appears so. Where did Satori go? Doesn’t he dorm with you?_

 

_[Received from Semi Eita]: He went to go stay with Taichi since our hallway happens to be the coldest hallway out of all of the dorms (｀ー´)_

 

_[Received from Ushijima Wakatoshi]: I see. Are you warm? Do you need an extra blanket?_

 

_[Received from Semi Eita]: ...Can I come stay with you?_

 

_[Received from Ushijima Wakatoshi]: Yes of course._

 

_[Received from Semi Eita]: Be there in a few._

 

Just a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Ushijima opened the door and let Semi in. The setter had his arms wrapped around his body as he walked in and leaned against Ushijima, who could feel the setter shiver. Even though he wore a sweater and sweatpants, Semi was still shivering.

 

“Come here. The blanket is already warmed up.” Semi nodded as he climbed onto the bed, Ushijima followed and covered them both up with the heated blanket. The ash blond curled up against the captain, who immediately wrapped his arms around the shivering blond.

 

“Better?”

 

“Much better.” Semi replied as he buried his face in Ushijima’s neck. “From now on I’m staying with you.”

 

“If you would like that, I have no problem with that.”

 

“Yes because that way I don’t freeze. I can stay with my human heater.”

 

“Are you sure that isn’t the blanket you feel?”

 

“You’re neck is warm.”

 

“I see. Then I have no problem with it.”

 

“Good.” Semi answered as he kissed Ushijima’s cheek. The wing spiker kissed the setter’s forehead, before he laid his head on top of Semi’s. “Night ‘Toshi.”

 

“Good night, Eita.”


End file.
